Matsumoto Vs Hinamori: Christmas Disaster
by Kristine93
Summary: Christmas is approaching. The final battle has begun: who's going to win the heart of the captain of the tenth division? His childhood friend or his lieutenant? Hitsugaya x Matsumoto Hitsugaya x Hinamori FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

'What did you get me? What did you get me? What did you get me? Huh? _Huh?_ HUH?' Matsumoto bit her lower lip with excitement as she abruptly leaned over her taicho's arm-chair, making him sink into it a bit.

'For a hundredth time – you'll have to wait. I'm not going to tell you.' Toushiro carefully placed his index finger on her forehead and pushed her away from him.

'Why not?' Matsumoto asked sulking as she stood up straight and folded her arms.

'Because you're not supposed to know! Period!' Hitsugaya rolled his eyes with irritation and was about to return to his book when she suddenly snatched it away from him. The boy stared stupidly at his empty fingers for a couple of seconds, then growled and jumped on his feet. His fukutaicho was giggling and waving the book above her head.

'What the hell are you doing, give it back!?' he demanded, trying his best to remain composed. She shook her head and stepped back.

'No, you won't get it back until you tell me what you got me for Christmas!' she sang. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes at her, then folded his arms and plopped back on the arm-chair.

'Fine.' A very evil stubborn expression appeared on his face 'Keep it. I don't care. I won't tell you.'

Matsumoto's eyes widened.

'But… Taicho!' she wined, pouting. He looked away.

'This is my final decision!' he announced solemnly.

'B-but… I…'

'Matsumoto, Christmas is tomorrow. You'll survive somehow until then.' Hitsugaya sighed as she let out a desperate whimper 'Just… go engage yourself with something. It's holiday. Go shopping… or I don't know… complaining to your friends that I didn't tell you anything…'

'Just give me a hint!' Matsumoto pleaded, tilting her head to a side and trying her best to look cute and innocent. Too bad that never worked on Hitsugaya. He just yawned, stretched his arms and scratched the back of his head.

'No hints.' He told her, a small evil smirk appearing on his lips.

Matsumoto, seeing he wasn't about to give up, tossed the book at him in a pitiful attempt to hit his head. The prodigy caught the flying object before it reached his nose, opened it and started reading, as if nothing had ever disturbed him. His fukutaicho sighed, before spinning on her heel and storming out of Hitsugaya's apartment.

'He's so cruel! He didn't even give me a simple hint!' Rangiku exclaimed, wrapping her pink scarf around her neck as she walked down one of the corridors with a grumpy expression on her face.

_**It's odd for you to say he's cruel, considering you haven't gotten him a present. **_she heard Haineko's voice in her head. Matsumoto scowled and caught a snowflake with her index finger. It melted almost immediately, leaving a small drop of water on her warm skin.

'I've got some ideas...' She murmured.

_**Yeah, right…**_Haineko snorted _**You should sit and think about what to get him instead of trying to work out new plans of how to make him tell you what he had prepared for you.**_

'Stop it already!' Matsumoto growled 'And besides… I just went to visit him in his apartment, not big deal…'

_**You're such a lame liar.**_

Matsumoto frowned and opened her mouth to reply, but suddenly heard someone's steps approaching her. From behind the corner a small familiar figure appeared.

'Hinamori.' The older shinigami indifferently greeted. In return Momo scowled and pursed her lips.

The two glared at each other for a couple of seconds, then Momo finally spoke.

'You went to Shiro's apartment, didn't you?' she slowly asked, her mordant tone only making Matsumoto smirk evilly.

'Yep, I did.' Matsumoto sang, but her happiness was short as her rival let out a snicker and shook her head.

'To annoy him with your questions, possibly?' Hinamori raised an eyebrow, an amused smile on her face. Matumoto folded her arms in front of her massive chest and looked away, pouting.

It seemed that everybody knew about the famous love-triangle Matsumoto – Hitsugaya – Hinamori, except of the captain, who seemed to live in a blissful ignorance about what was happening around him. A countless number of people tried to tell him, but either the circumstances didn't allow it or their odd and messed up insinuations only confused him and eventually he shook his head and left to do some paperwork. In the end everything turned out as follows: the three were just a big source of entertainment for everybody - like a soap opera. Some were on Matsumoto's side, others on Hinamori's. And that was that.

'Oh, and where are _you_ going?' Matsumoto asked, narrowing her eyes at the girl. Hinamori snorted, then walked pass the strawberry-haired woman.

'Make a wild guess.' Momo teased heading to Hitsugaya's apartment. Matsumoto growled before shouting after her:

'I HOPE SOMEWHERE WHERE THEY'RE GOING TO FIX THE SHAPE OF YOUR HEAD, YOU STUPID PUMPKIN!'

_**Oh, that was mature! Way the go, Matsumoto!**_

The door of Hitsugaya's apartment opened and the snowy-haired taicho stepped in the hall looking oddly at his lieutenant and the approaching Hinamori.

'What's going on in here?' he asked, suspiciously raising an eyebrow 'Who's a pumpkin?'

Matsumoto immediately felt her cheeks heat. She gulped and let a nervous smile grace her face, while her mind searched for a suitable answer under the heavy gaze of her taicho.

'Oh, there're many pumpkins… around here…' she announced, nodding fiercely to support the statement.

Hitsugaya blinked a few times, then shook his head, barely holding back a smile. His fukutaicho was hopeless. She talked and acted without thinking about the consequences. In some way it was a very big downside, but in another… It was just who she was. It was part of her charm… her beauty… and he liked it.

'SHHIIIRRROOOO!' Hinamori suddenly exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. He would normally correct her for addressing him that way, but during holidays he just let it drop. On holidays he was less reserved and less formal, he allowed himself more. And the young dark-haired fukutaicho knew that.

'Hello, Momo.' Hitsugaya greeted after he was released. Matsumoto frowned as she saw him giving Hinamori that smile he kept only for her and nobody else. Rangiku always tried to convince herself that this was a friendly smile. After all the two had been friends for like… forever! There was nothing unusual in him being nice to her…

… But she still hated it.

'Wanna go somewhere?' Hinamori asked, tilting her head to a side and looking at him with big pleading eyes. Hitsugaya shrugged.

'Sure. Come in, I'll need a minute to get ready.' He said, already walking inside. On her way in, Hinamori glanced over her shoulder at Matsumoto, giving her an evil triumphant smirk. Matsumoto frowned and stuck her tongue.

_Stupid me! I was there first! I should've asked him to go out first! AAARRRGHHH!_

SCORE: **Matsumoto vs. Hinamori: 0:1**

* * *

In the evening Matsumoto found herself outside, walking around the completely covered in snow yard and gazing at the peacefully falling snowflakes. The sound of the snow, softly crunching under her feet, was the only thing that could be heard around her. And it was so relaxing… It didn't matter that it was chilly and icy… as long as there was no wind, she could stand the cold.

She let out a sigh, her hot breath forming a small white cloud, then stopped dead on her track and looked up at the sky and the tiny sparkling stars. She gazed at them as some of the snowflakes fell in her eyes or stuck on her beautiful long eye-lashes, then felt a smile form on her lips. She spread her hands and spun around, her eyes never leaving the night sky…

The winter reminded her of Hitsugaya. Sweet lil Hitsugaya, with his amazing teal eyes and silver hair and…

… No intention of telling Matsumoto what he had got her…

She frowned and stopped spinning around. Well, wasn't that just cruel! Refusing to even give her a HINT! A simple HINT about the gift he had prepared for her…

…And speaking of gifts…

… What was SHE going to give him?

_What can I get him…? A teddy bear? …No. A fake snowman? …No. A ice-statue of him? …No. A pumpkin? No, I can't find a pumpkin…_

_A sash maybe? Nope. A book? Nahh, can't think of a good one. He has them all… God, this is difficult!_

_A football ball? He's awesome at football… Hm… Or some sort of clothing?_

_I wonder what Pumpkin got him. I bet something fluffy and stupid. She's all stupid. Stupid pumpkin. I'm better than her. The imbecile… what does she know except for how to do her hair in an ugly bun? She'll definitely try something at the Christmas party tomorrow… In front of everybody… Grrr… If she dares to even touch my…_

'AAAAARRRGHHH!' Matsumoto screamed, jumping few inches into the open air as something cold and wet hit the back of her head. She then heard a familiar low chuckle and narrowed her eyes, before abruptly turning around.

'That was mean, taicho!' she indignantly exclaimed and quickly shook off all the snow of her hair. Hitsugaya chuckled once more while forming another snowball with his bare hands.

'On guard, Matsumoto!' he shouted before aiming the ball at her. Rangiku's eyes widened and she let out a squeak before dodging the snowball by centimeters. She then narrowed her eyes, bent down and picked some snow to avenge her ruined hair. In a second or two they were shooting snowballs at each other, screaming, laughing and chasing around the yard. They did that often during winter: acting like children, making snowmen and fighting. It was one of things Hitsugaya enjoyed the most and one of those rare times when he actually allowed himself to be the teen he really was. And Matsumoto could never have enough of that sight… or the sound of his wonderful clear laughter, filling the cold air.

'WOW! That was… pretty cool, ne? No pun intended.' Hitsugaya said about forty-five minutes later, leaning against a tree, a smile on his face as he watched his fukutaicho with her pink cheeks and messy hair trying to shook off all the show from her clothes.

'Yep, that was fun!' she giggled, stretching her arms a little 'We haven't done that for quite some time… ARRGHH!'

Hitsugaya burst into laugh as he saw her expression when he hit her face with a snowball.

'Now you're in trouble, taicho!' she exclaimed, angrily trying to get rid of all the snow. Hitsugaya didn't care. He couldn't stop laughing, no matter how hard he tried and how much his stomach was aching. She stared at him for a couple of seconds, then narrowed her eyes and threw herself on him, both of them landing in the snow. The boy was still laughing when she straddled him and pinned him to the ground.

'God… if you could just see… your face… priceless…' Hitsugaya managed to say after finally calming down.

'Not funny, taicho, that was cruel!' Matsumoto pouted, leaning over him, so her face was right above his and her long hair hung down beside his cheeks.

'Cruel and funny, Matsumoto.' He corrected, still smiling. Rangiku's expression softened as she watched him. God, he was adorable when he allowed himself to truly be who he was…. When he let himself joke and be happy…

SCORE: **Matsumoto vs. Hinamori: 1:1**

'Uh… Matsumoto?' Hitasugaya begun, a bright pink color that had nothing to do with the cold appearing on his cheeks as he shifted a bit underneath her 'How about… you get off me?'

An evil smirk appeared on her lips as she leaned forward.

'How about no?' she teased, her face inches away from his. Hitsugaya's eyes widened a bit, his blush became even brighter and his lips slightly parted. She giggled, leaning even more.

'Don't move, taicho! You owe me one for that last hit…' she murmured and just as their lips were about to meet…

'SHIRRROOOO! WHERE'RE YOU?!' Momo's voice cut through the still winter air, making them both wince.

'I have to go…' Hitsugaya breathed 'I… promised Momo to take her out tonight…'

Matsumoto frowned, then reluctantly got off of him. The young taicho stood up dusting off all the snow that was on his clothes and after giving her a final glance, followed the voice of the fifth division's fukutaicho.

SCORE: **Matsumoto vs. Hinamori: 1:2**

* * *

**A/N: This is going to be a two-shot! One more chapter! And I'm serious. I'm going to update it when I can, ok? Hopefully that would be... around the 25th, 26th or the 27th of December. Hope you like it! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wonderful. It's closed. All the shops are. And you know why? BECAUSE IT'S CHRISTMAS AND NO ONE WORKS ON CHRISTMAS! YOU'RE LATE! Everybody had bought their presents and you have nothing to give Hitsugaya. Well, excuse me, but I thought you actually cared for him after all this!**_

'Shut up, Haineko!' Matsumoto frowned, biting her lower lip 'I'm thinking.'

_**Well, think fast! You're running out of time! You do remember that at 8pm all the taichoes and fukutaichoes are going to gather to celebrate Christmas in that big-big hall, don't you? You know… When you guys are gonna eat and dance and exchange presents?**_

Matsumoto nervously ran a hand through her hair and turned around. Her gaze traced all the shops down the street with their oh-so-cheering signs 'CLOSED' hanging on the front doors. Her frown deepened and as she noticed that it was almost 7pm. She didn't have any time left – she had to go back.

With that, Rangiku spun around on her heel and started to make her way back, her eyes still desperately searching for a nice opened shop. Unfortunately, she had no luck at all… This, of course couldn't be any less surprising, considering all the potential buyers were already done with their purchases and were now sitting somewhere at home, having great time with their friends and families.

_God, what am I going to do? What am I going to do? I can't just go to the party without a present for him. I have gifts for everybody else… He's going to think I am mad at him or… or don't like him… or that I don't care for him at all! Oh my god! I most certainly don't want him to think these things! I need to think of something… Something to give him that won't look stupid or cheap or… mine… But what?_

Rangiku suddenly found herself only few meters away from the front door of her apartment. She had been so busy thinking of a solution of her gift-problem that she hadn't realized when she had gotten back. She shook her head to get back on the Earth (more like Soul Society) and glanced at her watch. She was running out of time.

Matsumoto frowned and started rummaging in her hand-bag for her keys. Just as every other woman, her hand-bag was a big store-house, full with every kind of stuff and finding something as small and rarely used as a bunch of keys was almost an adventure comparable to Columbus's sailing to find new land.

A minute or so later her fingers closed around the oh-so-needed keys and she abruptly and triumphantly pulled them out of the hand-bag. Proud with her success she pushed one of the keys into the keyhole and unlocked the door. She placed a hand on the doorknob and was just about to push the door open, when the sound of footsteps made her look away to find the source. A small figure in a long black evening dress was walking down the hall. The dress was looking wonderful on her slim body, contrasting with her pale skin and at the same time underlining her dark eyes. She was wearing a pair of long silver earrings with pearls that had the shape of a miniature cluster of grapes and a gorgeous stylish necklace. A little make-up here and there to emphasize her natural beauty and she looked like a princess.

'Hinamori…' Matsumoto managed to say looking at the girl with shock. Pumpkin actually looked good! No, not good. Wrong word. BEAUTIFUL!

'Matsumoto.' Momo coldly greeted, looking up and down her opponent while a small smirk appeared on her lips 'Not ready yet? You better hurry. Much work will be needed to make you look… acceptable.'

Matsumoto's confused expression was quickly replaced with an irritated one as she folded her arms and glared at Hinamori.

'And no matter how hard you try, my dear, you'll always look like a pumpkin!' Matsumoto hissed. The younger shinigami frowned, then held up her nose and walked pass Rangiku, looking like a pompous little pumpkin more than ever.

After she was sure Momo was gone, Matsumoto stormed into her apartment and started to prepare for the party as fast as she could. She took a quick shower, making sure to use the shower-gel that smelled like watermelon, then started feverishly to search for a nice evening dress. After a quite long studying of her closet, she finally managed to find something appropriate. Then she quickly put on some make-up, a pair of large round earrings and a stylish bracelet. Looking at herself in the mirror, she decided she was looking at least as well as Pumpkin. The dark purple dress with one strap and pink lace as a belt was perfect. She nodded to herself, then grabbed the bags with the presents and stormed out of the apartment.

It was pretty uncomfortable to walk around freezing cold yard wearing practically nothing (she wondered how Hinamori did it) but Matsumoto managed to reach her aim by sprinting as fast as she could with the bags with presents in her hands.

Christmas was one of those rare occasions when taichoes and fukutaichoes dressed like normal modern people from the real world. It was quite a sight: jeans, T-shirts, jackets, dresses, mini-skirts… Matsumoto liked to see her colleagues and friends looking less serious and without their boring formal clothes on… As she entered the warm hall, she couldn't help it but grin.

The hall was enormous. There was a large long table with what seemed to be dozens of different dishes in big silver plates and bowls on it, a fireplace nearby and a beautifully decorated Christmas tree next to it. The gifts could be seen in one of the angles, waiting to be given away (there wasn't enough place underneath the poor Christmas tree). All the casually dressed taichos and fukutaichoes were either chatting or on the dance floor and Matsumoto's eyes quickly started searching for a certain silver-haired boy.

Her eyes laid on a group of people near the table. Nanao was really hard to recognize with a blue skirt, a blue blouse and her hair hanging freely down pass her shoulders. And even harder to recognize her taicho with a sports wear – a sweatshirt and some trousers, trying to make her dance with him. Hitsugaya was with those two, a small smile on his face as he talked with Ukitake and from time to time sent them amused looks. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a back jacket, a black T-shirt and some trainers. And, of course, Hinamori, sauntering around him like a little snake…

Matsumoto gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

_Damn pumkin…_

Momo burst into laugh at something Ukitake had said and walked behind Toushiro. Rangiku's eyes widened as Hinamori suddenly slipped her left hand around his left shoulder from behind him, resting her chin on his right shoulder. Hitsugaya immediately blushed and pulled forward a bit to look at her. Matsumoto couldn't hear what he was saying but by his raised eyebrow she could tell he was confused.

Hinamori then giggled and before he could react in any way, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Hitsugaya looked simply terrified and tried to pull away and head back to Ukitake and the two soon-to-be-a-couple Nanao and Kyorakubut he had no luck at all. Being the complaint attentive gentleman he always was with Momo, he quickly gave up and agreed to dance some slow song with her.

_Slow song?…I should kill the one who plays music like this! Look how little people are danc-… Oh, my god! Nanao finally accepted to dance with Kyoraku…Is it just me, or is this world going crazy?_

SCORE **Matsumoto vs. Hinamori 1:3**

Matsumoto rather angrily walked to Ukitake.

'Rangiku!' Ukitake exclaimed smiling warmly at her 'You look simply stunning tonight!'

'Thank you.' Matsumoto replied rather automatically, filling a glass of champagne for herself and turning around to gloomy stare at the dancing Hinamori and Hitsugaya. The older white-haired taicho next to her raised an eyebrow as he noticed what she was looking at and a small grin appeared on his face.

'He has no idea you two are fighting over him, you know…' Ukitake noticed. Without looking away from the two dancing youngsters, Matsumoto drained her glass and angrily slammed it on the table behind her.

'How do you know?'

'I tried explaining the situation to him… few dozen times…'

'You're exaggerating.'

'Ok, so maybe only about five times, but it's still a lot.'

'And how is that supposed to help me?'

'Dunno.' Ukitake shrugged and grinned at her, making her roll her eyes before once more concentrate on Hitsugaya and Hinamori. He was dancing well for an overly serious teen that spends most of his time in the office, doing paperwork… his and Matsumoto's paperwork, that is.

After a few more seconds the song was over and the two stopped moving. Hitsugaya nodded politely to his partner, let go of her and was about to walk away, but Hinamori suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He immediately blushed, his eyes widening a bit from the closeness and his lips parting as if he wanted to speak, but couldn't think of anything sensible to say.

Matsumoto's eyes also widened as she realized what Momo was about to do. The dark-haired fukutaicho leaned forward, her lips centimeters away from his…

'TAICHO!!!!!!!!!' Rangiku shouted without thinking, making the two jump. Hitsugaya snapped back to reality and pulled away, looking rather embarrassed. Matsumoto hurried to trot to him and before he was able to react, she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Behind his back, Hinamori's eyes darkened as she glared at her opponent. In return Matsumoto just smirked, burying her nose in his soft snowy-white hair.

'They're going to kill him some day soon…' Ukitake murmured, shaking his head.

A few seconds later Toushiro was released.

'Hey… um…' Hitsugaya wrinkled his nose a bit 'You smell of… something sweet and familiar.'

Matsumoto smiled triumphantly:

'Make a guess.'

Hitsugaya didn't need much time. A couple f moments later a small smile appeared on his lips.

'Watermelon.'

'Correct!' she exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Hitsugaya couldn't hold back a soft chuckle. He shook his head and walked pass her, making his way towards the table.

'Oh, and Matsumoto…' Hitsugaya stopped to look back at her 'Nice dress.'

SCORE **Matsumoto vs. Hinamori 2:3**

Matsumoto didn't realize when the time for exchanging presents came. Everybody gathered near the table and tossed up to decide who was going to give away presents after who. Terrified by the fact she still had n idea what to do with Hitsugaya, she decided to walk a bit behind the crowd and try to think of a solution, even though nothing sensible came to her mind. In what seemed to be a second or two Ukitake and Kirawere done with their presents and two good-looking boxes were handed to Matsumoto. She gulped as she realized that Hitsugaya was next.

'Oh my GOD!' Hinamori exclaimed after opening her present. She pulled out a beautiful bracelet from the box, earning a couple of gasps from the girls in the audience. 'This is beautiful! Thank you sooooo much!'

Hitsugaya nervously scratched the back of his head.

'I'm glad you liked it, I was really having a hard time deciding what to get you…'

Hinamori giggled and without warning gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, at the same time making Matsuoto's blood boil.

SCORE **Matsumoto vs. Hinamori 2:4**

_He gave her a bracelet! A BRACELET! This is one hell of an expensive gift! You don't give stuff like this to just anyone! What did he get me, I wonder? A pot? A bottle of sake? A cup?_

'Hey, Matsumoto!' Hitsugaya suddenly called, making her snap out of her angry thoughts. She blinked a couple of times, then realized she had to go to him to obtain her present.

'Coming, taicho.' she announced, making her way towards him.

'Well, you know, you were surprisingly easy to find a present for.' Hitsugaya had to admit thoughtfully, while looking for something in the inner pocket of his jacket. Matsumoto stared at him curiously as he pulled out a small fluffy object out of it. And just as when Hinamori pulled out her bracelet, a few gasps were heard, only this time more than before and louder.

'You almost smashed the poor thing with that hug you gave me, you know…' Hitsugaya murmured, placing a small tiger-like kitty with an orange ribbon around its neck on the floor. Matsumoto's eyes widened and she couldn't hold back an excited squeak. She covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from screaming some more, then quickly bent down and lifted the kitty to her eye-level.

'It's adorable!' Matsumoto announced, taking a seat next to her taicho and putting the pet in her lap. Hitsugaya smiled at her warmly, which rather surprised her and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when someone shouted:

'Hey, Matsumoto, what about your gift? Come on, what did ya get him?'

A couple of other voices supported the first one, making Rangiku pale and Hitsugaya stare at her with a mix of worry and confusion. She gulped, feeling as if she was about to faint any minute now while staring into those gorgeous teal orbs of his… And then…

… she suddenly got that stupid idea…

Before she knew it she had leaned forward and had captured his lips in a kiss. She heard a long 'OOOOOOOOH!' coming from everybody around, then a few chuckles and snickers 'That's a present I'd like to receive, too!' before she finally let go of him. The next thing she knew she was staring into a pair of indignant teal eyes.

'Taicho?' Matsumoto carefully asked. Hitsugaya looked away, his eyebrows locked in a deep frown and before she had had any time to say something he had stormed out of the hall.

'Way the go, Matsumoto!' Hinamori snorted, folding her arms in front of her chest. Matsumoto glared at the younger girl, then stood up and handed the kitty to Ukitake.

'I'll be right back.' She said and stormed out of the hall and into the cold winter evening. Looking around from any signs she noticed fresh footprints in the snow. She didn't need to follow them for too long, Hitsugaya hadn't gone that far away. However it was still rather unpleasant experience to walk around the icy yard.

She found him leaning against a tree with his back facing her. Making a couple of uncertain steps towards him, she carefully called his name. Hitsugaya didn't move for awhile, then slowly turned around to face her.

'I'm younger, but that doesn't mean you can toy with me!' he snapped angrily, making Matsumoto jump a little.

'I didn't mean it that way!' she tried to defend herself but his eyes only hardened.

'And it what other way would you mean it?' he asked, folding his arms in front of his chest 'Why else would you_… kiss_… a brat like me? Why else, except of to make fun of me?'

'Make fun of you?' Matsumoto exclaimed blinking a few times with disbelieve.

'Well, yes!' Hitsugaya pushed away from the tree to walk to her 'Because that's what it looked like!'

'I would never do something like that! I would never, ever try making fun of you!' Matsumoto assured him, earning a raised eyebrow. She sighed and after a couple of seconds added a bit softer.

'Ok, so maybe I would. When I'm drunk. Or accidentally. But not like that! I would never intentionally hurt you!'

There was some silence, during which Hitsugaya just stared at her thoughtfully and she patiently waited for him to speak while freezing to death.

'Then… why did you do it?' he finally asked, looking at her with confusion. Matsumoto rolled her eyes with growing annoyance and impatience.

'Well, I don't know, you're the genius, you tell me!' she raised an eyebrow 'A person kisses another person when the first one likes the second one. Is it that hard to realize!'

Silence. Hitsugaya just stood there, his eyes widened and his expression nothing but pure disbelieve. Matsumoto, who couldn't stand the cold anymore, decided that if she couldn't convince him with words fast enough, she should act. She walked to him with determination that was worthy admiration, then leaned and kissed him. This time it wasn't a hasty shy kiss and this time… he actually kissed her back. Matsumoto couldn't help it but smile in the kiss as she felt a hand cup her face and he slid his tongue into her mouth.

_That's my taicho!_

After what seemed like eternity they parted, both panting slightly. Matsumoto grinned and before he could say anything pulled him into a suffocating hug. He didn't fight to get free as much as he usually did but reeled a bit when she released him.

'So, are we officially a couple?' she asked with childish eagerness.

'I guess so.' Hitsugaya agreed, nervously scratching the back of his neck. Matsumoto let out an excited and at the same time victorious squeak, jumping a bit in the air. Hitsugaya shook his head.

'Oh, and taicho… I mean, Toushiro…' she blushed 'I'm afraid I didn't get you anything for Christmas.'

Hitsugaya chuckled.

'You're my best Chritmas present, I don't need anything else.' He said, taking her hand and the two started to make their way back.

SCORE **Matsumoto vs. Hinamori: 1000000000 : a negative quantity**

**_Fin._**

* * *

A/N: So, this is it guys! Done! It's finished! Hope you liked it! 


End file.
